Degeneration
by Bakura's Girl88
Summary: When Jade Curtiss was reborn by the Seventh Fonon, he was not expected to die by it again. However, he wasn't a Seventh Fonist. Quickly, the fonons seperated, causing degeneration. Sequel to Imperfect. Larger bio inside.
1. Rash Decisions

Alrighty, I said I was gonna post one more full story, and so I shall. This is the final story in a set meant to get me back into fanfiction writing ways, since I seem to have gone off it a bit. Once I've finished here, I'll find my lost notebooks--hopefully--and start posting in my old works

Full bio: _**When Jade Curtiss was reborn by the Seventh Fonon, he was not expected to die by it again. However, he wasn't a Seventh Fonist; quickly, the fonons seperated, causing degeneration. **_

_** Out of concern, Peony enlists the help of Dist the Reaper/Rose to assist Jade. Under his true name of Saphir Wyon Neis, the former God-General gathers the heroes of Auldrant to save their friend--and his--somehow. Just once more, they want to keep their friend from losing his life. But there is little time. As Jade grows weaker, his situation and friends grow more desperate.**_

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

_Since the day two years ago when he'd returned to Malkuth from his "death," Jade Balfour-Curtiss was never quite the same. It became typical over the somewhat long period of two years for him to have odd turns, ranging from moodiness to illness and fatigue. As much as he laughed and made light of it, it was not old age that was wearing the Necromancer down._

The Necromancer removed his glasses and closed his eyes while he massaged his temples. During his work, he'd been overcome by a splitting headache.

"I'll never get used to this," Jade murmured, his head throbbing. Numbly, he rose to his feet, but his eyes burned as his blurry vision fought to focus, so he reached for his glasses. Or at least he tried, but they fell from his trembling fingers.

"Damn it!"

The uncharacteristic curse was out before he could stop himself, and then a wave of sickness passed through him. Jade lunged for the paper basket next to his desk, but he was so utterly disoriented that he merely fell to his side.

_Is life worth this? _He wondered as he slipped into unconsciousness. Fortunately for him, a low ranking soldier happened upon him while delivering some papers to his office. The fonist was quickly taken to the military infirmary until he came around. The Emperor paid him a visit sometime while he was trying to slip out of the place.

"Are you a fool, Jade?" Peony questioned heavily. "I'm about this close—" he separated his fingers by a centimeter to emphasize "—from outright _ordering _you to Belkend for a blood fonon test."

Jade looked up at Peony, his crimson eyes resolute.

"I have had enough of this worrying. You made me have a blood fonon test about three times every six months since I came back," he said tonelessly. The emperor nodded.

"Yes, and each time, your fonon levels have increased slightly. Recently, it was a dramatic rise. It hadn't been my intention to tell you _which _fonon is increasing, but if—"

"It shouldn't matter!" Jade snapped. "I am a fonist!"

"Dammit, Jade, you aren't seeing reason!! I _know _you're a fonist!! If you'd look at the answer even _I _can see, you'd know…

At that point, Jade lost his composure and lashed out at Peony with his spear. Swiftness saved the emperor a serious blow, but a shallow cut traced down his flesh nonetheless. The nurses flinched, unaware of what they should do. The Colonel and the Emperor were friends.

Peony looked away, his eyes shadowed by his blond hair.

"Restrain him…help him…I'm going to the prisons."

The nurses nodded, doing their best to pull Jade back.

"_Dist?! You trust him over me?!_"

"No, Jade…I just don't trust your judgment right now."

----------------------------------------------------------

"So what is it you need, 'Emperor?'"

"Stop it, Saphir. Enough mocking."

Dist crossed his arms, looking disdainful.

"I was right, and he can't admit it, correct?"

Peony shrugged.

"He _is_ violent…"

"It's on an unconscious level, then," Dist said, utterly convinced. "A state of thinking you'd know all too well, eh, Peony?"

The tease didn't amuse the emperor.

"He didn't know his Seventh Fonon levels even _existed,_" Peony replied tersely. "Now tell me what's going on, or I'll put you on a spit and roast you slowly, Reaper."

Dist pouted at his former God-General title, but quickly figured that now wasn't the time.

"Neural degeneration. Jade was revived by the Seventh Fonon itself. It's in him, diffusing from his body. He's no Seventh Fonist, as you well know."

Peony _did _know. How could he not?

"Yes, but can we prevent death?"

Dist scoffed.

"Be logical, Peony. You'd have to go to the ends of the earth—"

"Wouldn't _you_?" the blond challenged. "You may try unsuccessfully to hide it, but the attempts are just that; unsuccessful. I'm doing this for _both _the Balfours. At least do it for one, Saphir…"

"Travel Auldrant on my own? I'd get no help!"

Peony had to admit that Dist was in the right again; he'd become unpopular, and the world would scarcely believe or help a former God-General. However, a God-General with the assistance of someone valid…

"Perhaps you won't be believed if you're on your own," the emperor murmured, "but if I send you to Baticul with a message for Luke fon Fabre…"

"No. You must be joking!"

"…and then send you to Daath with a message for the Fon Master…"

"Peony, you can't seriously mean for me to—"

"I certainly do!' Guy will escort you to Sheridan where you will pick up one of the Albiores from Aston. Then you will go to Baticul with a message for Luke and Natalia. Upon finishing that quest, go to Yulia City and relay the same message to Tear Grants. Finally, go to the Padimyan Continent and relay the message to the Fon Master."

"I can't…Your Majesty, be reasonable…"

Peony closed his eyes and sighed in frustration before telling the guard to open Dist's cell. The former God-General knew that couldn't bode well.

"Peony, control your—eeeeyyaaghh!!"

Quick as lightning, Emperor Peony had shoved Dist the Reaper against the wall.

"Now, Saphir…listen to me well. I don't' want to hear so much as a _snivel!_" he hissed dangerously. "You are going to _try_. Whether Jade lives or dies depends on you, but if I feel you put forth your greatest effort to stop this, then I will grand you amnesty from your crimes—as one friend to another. Should you fail to attempt…I will let you rot in this cell for the rest of your days."

His blue eyes shone with electric fury as he pressed Dist against the wall harder.

"Am I making myself clear as your Emperor?"

Even pinned, Dist managed a nod.

"Good."

Peony let the man drop to the ground.

"You head out tonight by your true name, Saphir Wyon Neis."

* * *

R & R, please. 


	2. So it Begins

Oh, thanks everyone for reviewing to my story. I really appreciate the reviews on the first chapter, and I'm glad to see some are interested. Perhaps if there was a ToA section, this would be easier to find...but whatever. Sorry I didn't update, but the site was down and not letting me go to my login area when I wanted to update.

Okay, review replies now!

_**SilentCat:**_ Eheh...sorry about the weirdness. I've never written Dist before. But Jade's supposed to be acting that way. Anyway, thanks for your interest and your review!

_**Silver Nightingale: **_Yush, I meant to continue yesterday, but circumstances didn't permit. Thanks for your interest and your review!

_**Noreen:**_ Thanks. A good start is always good, and here's an update for ya's.

On a final note, I am aware that this chapter is short. As I said on DevArt, I didn't have the second dialogue written up all the way, so just to satisfy, I posted this dialogue. For your benefit, if you review at least twice on this chapter, I'll update with the longer Chapter Three. That's not a bribe or anything, it's just that I really only planned to update a chapter a day and figure this wasn't a justice.

* * *

"If there was one thing I'd never see myself doing, helping to reform the Jade gang definitely ranks high on the list."

"Give it a rest, Dist. Whining isn't helping to pass the time any quicker."

"The name is Saphir, and I beg to differ, Gailardia."

"The name's Guy, and you're one complaint away from having the business end of my sword up your runny nose."

"I wouldn't doubt your threat either," Dist—or rather, Saphir—murmured. Even lower, he said to himself, "And I don't have a runny nose…"

Although he truly didn't think freedom was worth this sort of trouble, Saphir wasn't in any place to cross Peony. He had no one to back him, and besides…he didn't want Jade dead. Maybe a little hurt, but not _dead_. Apparently, the emperor knew that, so he was taking advantage of Saphir's brain since currently Jade's was…dysfunctional.

"So where are we planning to stop?" he asked Guy. Thoughts of mild blackmail and death didn't appeal to him at the moment.

Guy shrugged.

"I figured we could stop in Sheridan and set out again tomorrow on the Albiore," the noble said. "Then we could round everyone up…"

"No. We need to at least stop in Baticul," Saphir corrected flatly. "Unless you want a mush-for-brains fonist as a friend."

Guy looked startled.

"Neural degeneration isn't _that _fast, is it?"

"It's inconclusive," Saphir explained. "It wasn't Lorelei's intention to kill Jade all over again, I'm sure. It's likely to have tried to prevent neural degeneration. Even so, this doesn't mean we know how Jade's degradation will work."

"That's true," Guy replied with a nod. "So what would you say about all this, Di—uh, Saphir?"

Unconcerned with the blonde's faux pas, Saphir answered his question.

"We need to find out exactly what happened those three years that Jade and Luke spent in Eldrant. Perhaps that will allow me to create a firmer assumption."

"Right…and that's why you want to stop in Baticul?"

"Precisely."

Guy couldn't help but grin slightly, although there was no real reason to smile with the situation that faced them.

"It's been five years since we've gone on a journey like this together…it can't be so bad…"

"If not for such a serious purpose and, of course, my presence, correct?" Saphir questioned flatly.

"Sort of…I definitely think it'll take some time for the others to get used you. It's an interesting change from Jade to…well…you."

Dist whirled around at the comment, bearing down on Guy.

"Why? He's smarter? A better fighter? Witty? Better in glasses?!"

"Ah, no! It's not like that!" Guy yelped, leaping away.

"Good. Because I'm plenty smart and witty when I want to be," Saphir informed him. "And I look just as good as he does in glasses!"

"Uhm…okay…?"

For a time, there was only silence. Saphir was too touchy to talk, and Guy wasn't too eager. Actually, the swordsman was thinking. Once they reached Kaitzur, however, Guy spoke.

"Hey, Saphir."

"What is it?"

"How do you plan to fight?"

"…"

Guy sighed. So now the man really _was _just a brain?!

_I guess he really just hide behind his Kaiser Dists after all. Fontech's his game, not fighting. _

It wasn't that Saphir couldn't fight. He just didn't want to admit to Guy that he was a fonist, considering he wasn't a powerful one.

_The most powerful spell I know is Thunder Blade…what good will that do? Besides, just one use drains my fonic energies…ooh, Jade! Why were you always the better?_

However, on the ferry, Guy did press for answers to his unanswered question. It was important to know, as far as he saw it.

"Seriously," he commented, raising an eyebrow, "I can't imagine that you didn't learn anything offensive or defensive around Jade and Peony, insults excluded."

"I'm not here for muscle. I'm here to figure this problem out," the former God-General told him, clenching his fist tightly.

"But we can't protect you constantly…"

Saphir growled, a vein working on his forehead.

"Gailardia, you are beginning to irk me."

"Okay, okay…jeez…"

Guy left Saphir to his musings of weakness for the rest of the trip.

* * *

R & R, please!! 


	3. Neural Contamination

Advice to anyone who cares. Don't buy a parrot. It won't--I repeat won't--shut up while you try to write. Anyway, sorry for the late update. School's been a bee-yotch again, and I couldn't get on to update here. If anything, go to my DevArt, which is on my profile, and I'm up to ch. 5 there. But I prefer to get reviews here, lol.

Anyway, review replies!

**_SoldierSteak:_** Okay, well, you're right. He's not completely useless, but since I don't have enough info on his unused Mystic Artes--and also because they probably revolve around the Kaiser Dists--I had to make up for that. Forgive me...-bows-

**_Orelinde Seregon:_** Thanks, glad to know I'm doing a good job so far. And soon, the group will begin to gather! I'm particularly excited about having Fon Master Anise join in. :3

Okay, now that that's done, let's get more to the point of the chapter itself. The first half of it is really more dialogue than anything. Stupid dialogue. Oh, and just so everyone knows, I'm not into the yaoi thing, so there won't really be any pairings other than the obvious Luke x Tear.  
I bet you all can't wait to see how Luke's gonna take to having Saphir in his about-to-be-reformed groupity-group. Lol. Or maybe I'm just assuming too much.

* * *

Jade had calmed his rage externally within a very short span of time, and he readily apologized to Peony afterwards.

That was the more frightening thing he could do, and it showed that he didn't feel like himself.

"Why are you apologizing?" the emperor had to know.

"I ought not have attacked you," the colonel replied. "And…Peony, I am losing myself slowly, am I not?"

"Jade…"

"I have the Seventh Fonon animating me in a very strange and unstable manner. That is why you did not tell me straight off."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you because then—"

"I would know I was dying? Peony, I would have found o-out…"

Jade shuddered as he felt dizziness and pain wash over him.

"Neural contamination. That's it."

He rose to his feet, smoothing his uniform, but still looking extremely pained.

"I must go to K-Keterburg—"

"No. You can't," Peony told him evenly.

"Pray tell, wh-why not?"

"You're sick. And besides, I can always—"

Suddenly, a guard interrupted them.

"Colonel, someone's here to see you," the man answered.

"Who?"

A blond-haired woman burst into the room, her eyes shining with concern.

"Jade! Are you alright?"

"Nephry?"

The Necromancer didn't expect to see his sister here. It was a pretty far travel from Keterburg to Grand Chokmah, after all…

"Of course I would come to see you if I heard you were ill," she said, looking concerned. "You look…very sick."

"Do I?" Jade murmured, trying to ignore the agonizing pain in his head. "I don't feel too bad anymore."

"…Jade."

Nephry reached forward, her fingers brushing against the Colonel's lip.

"Do you have a headache?"

"I've had one f-for a while," he told her. "Why?"

"Your nose is bleeding," Nephry informed him, revealing a fair amount of sticky blood on her fingers.

"That must have just happened," Peony remarked. "I've been watching him the whole time—good lord, Jade!!"

"What?"

Jade looked slightly freaked out now as he swiped at his nose, sending drops of blood everywhere. Now he could feel it streaming down his chin, and he was almost certain that if he stuck his tongue out, he'd be able to taste it…

"N-no…"

He put a hand to his nose, but it did little to stem the flow, and now his headache was intensifying terribly. His breathing sped up as the pain rose and the blood flow got worse.

"Jade, calm down. Don't lose your cool like you did earlier," Peony advised. "Look, Nephry's here to help take care of you—"

"S-shut up and get a m-medic in here!" Jade snapped, his entire body shaking. "I have…a forebrain hemorrhage!"

Peony and Nephry gasped at this new information, but they were motivated into action when Jade collapsed forward. He was out before he even hit the floor.

----------------------------------

The ferry to Sheridan was short. Thankfully, Noelle and the Albiore II were ready to fly.

"I appreciate this a lot, Noelle," Guy told her.

"No problem!" the pilot said cheerfully. "It's been a while since I've flown. So what brings you two here?"

At that, both Saphir and Guy held their silence. Noelle surmised that the news was bad, but didn't press further. It was better for them that way, so that Saphir was able to distract himself with being impressed by the Albiore.

"I've never really flown like this," he murmured. "It's…interesting."

"Is that all you can say? Jeez…"

"Shut up, I can't help being only partially impressed," he snapped at Guy. "I study fontech!"

Guy shrugged. He supposed Saphir had a point. Besides, he had a floating chair, and that could fly pretty high up. Speaking of which…

"Where's your chair?" the swordsman questioned.

"What?"

"Your floating chair."

"Oh…that…the military confiscated it. Never mind that I spent years repairing it," Saphir muttered ruefully. "It was Dawn Age fontech…"

"Wow, really?" Now Guy was interested.

"Yes, of course. Flight is all Dawn Age, and we're only just rediscovering it. I found the chair several years after Jade came up with the basis of fomicry, and I spent many more years repairing it…"

"I dunno how you could just let the military take it then," Guy remarked. Saphir shrugged.

"I hadn't a choice when you arrested me," he said caustically. Guy flinched.

"I can't say I'm sorry we did, if that's what you expect."

"I expect nothing," the former God-General replied, peering through the bubble-like dome of the Albiore. Baticul was already in view.

"Buckle up," Noelle advised. "I'm landing!"

As they strapped in, Saphir sighed. Luke fon Fabre would not be fond of him, he knew.

"Don't worry about Luke," Guy assured him, seeming to read Saphir's expression. "I'll keep him off your back as best I can."

The assurance only prompted another sigh.

"Why do you treat me so kindly, Gailardia? I don't see how you can enjoy this temporary camaraderie forced upon you by the emperor…"

"It's easy," Guy told him. "Your goal coincides with mine; we're both trying to help Jade, aren't we?"

Saphir laughed, a high-pitched and slightly annoying sound.

"If that's what you want to believe, go ahead," he drawled. "Jade isn't my _only _concern. In fact…he's not even my _main _concern."

"Right…"

With a loud thump and shudder, it became apparent that the Albiore had landed. Guy unfastened his seatbelt first.

"I'll be right back, Saphir. Don't get any funny ideas, all right? I just need to talk to Noelle."

"Humph."

The lavender-haired one unfastened his seatbelt and rose, leaning against the chair as he waited for Guy to return.

_I suppose they won't trust me…meh. It's not as if I need the trust of the Jade Gang._

Still, it made him feel somewhat…distant…to be distrusted so much. He wouldn't say it made him lonely, because it didn't. Nope.

Dist the Rose did not get lonely.

Of course…he was very aware that Saphir Wyon Neis had been lonely for years…no!

"I am _NOT _lonely!!" he told himself angrily.

* * *

R & R, por favor!! 


	4. Back Then

No reviews for the last chapter...T.T Understandable. It wasn't that great...hopefully this makes up for it. Anyway, I'm just copying here what I put on the bio of the other place this is posted.

I know that what Griffinkhan said is right--the journey in ToA is what took most of the three years, while Luke wasn't gone for that long, but for the purposes of this story, I'm twisting that bit to my advantage.

Jade x Luke lovers, eat your heart out, because this is as close as it gets, XD!! If you must, imagine all that hanky-panky, but they didn't do anything all three years other than talk. Lol.

But to explain a bit, the reason Jade couldn't talk in the beginning is because his body wasn't animated yet. It was still dead, in a way. The Seventh Fonon assisted him in speaking mentally. The reason Luke couldn't speak for a while is because his body was still undergoing changes and he had about as much ability to move as Jade did before.

Anyway, enjoy your read!!

* * *

"We're here to see Luke fon Fabre and Princess Natalia on the behest of Emperor Peony XI."

Saphir certainly didn't look as if he wanted to be there, and who could blame him? _He_ knew both Luke and Nataliafor their tempers and impulsive natures.

"On what business do you come?" the guard in front of the castle queried.

"Personal business of the emperor's and ours, concerning Colonel Jade Curtiss," Guy replied.

"I regret to inform you, Count Gardios, that Princess Natalia is on leave to Daath. As for Master Luke, I shall relay the message to his manor personally. Until then, make yourselves comfortable here in Baticul."

"Thanks. We'll stay here in front of the castle though," Guy responded.  
The guard nodded, then scurried off to the Fabre manor. He wasn't keen on making a Malkuth noble wait. And indeed the wait was short, as Luke appeared out of the manor mere minutes later.

Time had aged the noble into a more handsome young man. Although he didn't carry his weapon on his person at the moment, Luke looked like a weapon himself, his muscular body promising pain to an enemy should they turn on him. His long red locks swept over his eyes, though he could still see. Rather than his old clothes, Luke now favored a short-sleeved, cream-colored shirt with a different set of brown pants than before. His lower arms were bandaged, and he still wore his brown gloves.

"Guy! Hey, what's going on?" he called, walking towards the blond and his companion.

"Hey, Luke. I wish I could visit with you, but…well…things aren't looking so good."

Luke shot a glance towards Saphir, his emerald eyes hardening.

"Does it have anything to do with _him_?" he asked flatly.

"Yes and no. Saphir is here to…help us out," Guy began.

"Help us? What could he possibly help us out with? All he could do to assist anyone is keep his runny-nosed self in the prisons—"

"It wasn't funny when Jade said it, and it certainly isn't funny now!" Saphir groused, looking cross. Luke didn't bother gracing him with a reply. Instead, he took a swing at him.

"You shut up!"

"Yaaah!"  
Saphir barely managed to dodge and stumbled in the process.

"Luke, stop it!" Guy said sharply. "You don't even know what's going on, so don't blame it on him!"

Luke turned his fearsome gaze to Guy, and it instantly melted away.

"Alright, fine. Shoot," he said, straightening. He wasn't going to offer any help to the lavender-haired man he'd nearly knocked out.

"It's Jade. He's not doing so well."

"W-what? What's wrong with him? I mean, you can't really take a 40-year-old guy seriously when he says he's achin' all over…"

"That's the thing. Jade is denying it all; he's been denying it. Perhaps if we'd taken a moment to think about his revival and the repercussions it might have, we could have acted sooner. Now he's dying all over again."

Luke's eyes widened. He could scarcely believe it.

"But…but what do you mean?! He can't be dying! Lorelei—"

"…is the aggregate form of the Seventh Fonon—the only fonon that Jade can't harness. For you, it isn't a problem, since you're made of Seventh Fonons. But you have to remember what happened the last time that Jade used the Seventh Fonon. He killed his own teacher and ended up regretting it for most of his life."  
Guy paused.  
"It's neural degeneration, Luke. Just like Mohs, only…he's in his own body."

"…So what do we have to do?" Luke queried urgently.

"That's what Saphir's here for. And he says you're the one to help us."

The duke's son turned to his once enemy, eyes almost pleading.

"I'll do what I can. Just tell me what you need to know," he said resolutely. Saphir glared at him with his mauve eyes as he rose and brushed his clothes off.

"I need you to tell me just what happened those years that you were both in Eldrant."

Luke shook his head.

"It wasn't Eldrant," he replied. "It was…like we were nowhere…"

He closed his eyes in reminiscence as he relayed the tale to Saphir and Guy.

_**Flashback**_

Luke didn't feel like himself. After his body had assimilated Asch's, he was left as Luke fon Fabre—the real Luke—floating in oblivion with no one at his side but a mass of gathering fonons.

But at least the fonons spoke to him as they took shape. Sort of.

_So that's called the Big Bang, huh? And Asch is a part of me?_

_He **is **you, Luke. Not just a part, but actually you,_ the voice clarified.

_Jade…d'you know when you'll have your body?_

_No. But I do know that I actually have my body. I'm just enveloped in so many Seventh Fonons that you can't see more than the shine of them. _

The redhead smirked.

_What are you gonna do when you can move again, then?_

_I don't really know. Perhaps I will content myself with smacking you for making me do such a foolish thing as kill myself for the sake of saving you._

_You do realize you did that all on your own? I never asked you to take the fall for me. And it was your fault for trying to use Impaling Heaven right at that moment._

_Aha ha…perhaps you are right. Either way, I am glad I did it. Now I can offer you some company in this…wherever we are…place…_

The first half-year passed as such, with all sorts of pointless conversation. Somewhere near the end of the first year, however, the light of fonons surrounding Jade began to fade and his body became somewhat visible. Although it was visible, it seemed as if it was made out of shining polished gold, because there were still a great many fonons.

Now he could speak.

"Luke."

_Yeah, what?_

"How is it that you cannot speak?"

_Beats me._

"Do you only answer in two-word sentences?"

_Pretty much._

"Hm."

…  
_Jade?_

"Yes?"

_Do you ever get bored?_

"Incredibly. That's when I fall asleep."

_But you don't sleep much._

"Then you must not be such terrible company, correct?"

_…I definitely didn't expect that out of you._

"Good. It means I'm not predictable."

After the second year, Luke and Jade began to grow more bored than they wished to let on. And Jade did tend to sleep an awful lot. During the last six months of their confinement, they discussed important things, along with matters that had weighed heavily on their minds.

"Luke, I must speak my mind on this matter, if you do not mind."

The duke's son shrugged.  
"Sure, I don't mind."

"When I first met you, you know what my opinion was. But by the time this journey ended, I had a much…different outlook on you. Now I want to know how you feel about me."

Jade averted his gaze, knowing that Luke must have appeared incredulous.

"Uhm…man, you've surprised me here a lot," the nineteen year old said. "But, ah…heh. I thought you weren't much more than an arrogant ol' ass when I first met you."

"Duly noted."

"Near the end, you really upset me. I didn't think you could be so stupid. But right now…I guess you're pretty much my closest friend. I mean, spending this much time stuck with just you can do that."

"Aha ha ha hah…perhaps."

"Well, then again, that's not a justice. You're too annoying for anyone to start liking you just by being in close proximity for a long period of time. You helped it along too, by being decent conversation, and generally making peace with me all this time."

"…"

Now Jade was the surprised one. Luke had been painfully articulate, to begin with, and what he'd said actually made a rush of emotion rise in the Necromancer. He enjoyed the acceptance.

"Is that why…you made that request?"

"What?"

"I couldn't talk when you asked Lorelei to revive me. It was as if I was floating distant from my body. I couldn't speak, and I could barely comprehend. Then the Seventh Fonon pulled me back together, and…I realized that you _wanted _me alive."

"Of course I did, you idiot. You're my friend."

"Luke."

"Huh?"

"As a friend, I wish to tell you something important. This…this method of revival has taken a strain on me. I feel weak."

"But you're not gonna die, Jade. You're too tough for that."

"…Heh. Too true."

The Necromancer turned away, looking distracted. For a moment, Luke could have sworn that he saw a shudder pass through Jade's body, but it was so slight that he didn't pay much heed to it.

And he did not see the blood.

_**End Flashback**_

Saphir looked thoughtful at that information. Not to mention jealous.

_I suppose what Jade said before was not a lie. To him, I am no more than a speck of dust…no, I believe he said that I was less than that._

Nevertheless, here he was, helping the very man who he shouldn't have cared about.

_Irony is the cruelest of humors._

"What you did not see is most definitely a key to this puzzle, Luke. And I doubt I am in any position to ask Jade about it myself."

"Then why don't I go ask him?" Luke suggested. "We spent three years stuck in the middle of nowhere talking. What would it hurt to ask?"

Saphir shook his head.

"It won't work. The degeneration has begun already. Jade is not himself. The only reason that I am not still in the prison is because Jade lost it and attacked Emperor Peony with his spear."

"No way…"

"Yes way," Guy confirmed. "It'd be dangerous to provoke him in this state. Remember that even if he can't control the Seventh Fonon, he still has the other six at his disposal."

Although he did not voice his opinion, Saphir had a feeling Guy was wrong.

_Lorelei infused him with the Seventh Fonon. I'm starting to wonder if perhaps he _can _be a Seventh Fonist now…at his own expense, but still…_

* * *

R & R, pretty please!!_  
_


	5. Nostalgia

Late updates suck, I am aware. I'm falling back into my bad habits, but this one was actually not on purpose. The site was being nasty and not letting me update for about a week, so when it came back, I went on a little ff . net boycott. Mrawr...

So h'enyway, now we're on ch. 5 here, and ch. 13 on my hard drive. Whoo, how behind! But at least that means I'll update quicker to catch up. Please review despite the speed, I like your comments.

_**Kaze-Hikaru (Anon):**_ Thanks for the review, and sorry for the wait. I'll be better about it.

_**Orange Scribble: **_At least your initials are the same, lol. And I guess it could be cumbersome to type out, but then again we're talking to the girl who can type out Sesshoumaru, Yggdrasill, and Jade Curtiss in about a second and a half each. Mieuuu, it kills me inside to be this mean to Jade, but it's all for the sake of a good story. Thanks for the review, and I'll make sure to try and keep up my updating pace. X3

_**Harada Risa:**_ Yay, I write interesting stories!! Lol, you guys can't stop me from writing! Muahahaha!! Lol, j/k. I'll always write, because it's what I enjoy, even if I down myself. Thanks for the review, and what a...wonderful imagination you have...(shudders at the thought of JadexLuke, while trying not to incite riots.)

---------------------

I hope everyone's read _Imperfect, _because if you haven't, you've reached a few unknown points. There's a few in this chapter as well.

* * *

Thanks to modernized medicinal treatments developed in Belkend, as well as fast travel in the Albiore III, Jade's condition had now completely stabilized. 

Upon his collapse, Nephry and Peony had called a medic to assist their friend. Unfortunately, without cutting open Jade's skull in order to drain excess blood and fix the ruptured aneurysm that had cause the hemorrhage, there was nothing got be done. Frantic at this point, Peony ordered the doctor to keep Jade as stable as humanly possible while he personally traveled to Sheridan, then Belkend.

It took eight hours to get Dr. Shu to Grand Chokmah with his supplies and an assisting Seventh Fonist. These two men planned to do a risky procedure, but one that involved less cutting.

Rather than shave Jade's hair and open a large hole to drain and repair the damage via the top of his skull, Shu drilled a hole near the center of the Necromancer's hairline. For Nephry, it was almost too much to bear. However, she remained strong and observed as an enormous metal needle was inserted in the hole created so that blood might be drawn away as a healing arte was directly applied to the needle. Because of the way the needle was made, it conducted the arte and led it to the aneurysm. Two more holes had been drilled at Jade's temples to assist in draining the blood, but those were smaller than the first.

That had all been done three hours ago, and already Jade looked better. Bandages wrapped round his head and jaw, covering his forehead, while an IV drip steadily replenished all the blood that had gone into his head. Since he was already on the mend, his only dilemma was with his nightmares. The operation and the stress of the hemorrhage itself had given him a fever.

Nephry was the one who had elected to stay back and watch him first. And watch she did, her expression saddened by her brother's tossing and murmuring.

"A…Anise…get back…" Jade whispered.

His hand drifted to his midsection slowly, which made Nephry wonder exactly what was going on. According to the others, Jade had been killed by Van's sword impaling him right about there.

_Is he reliving his death?_

"Jade."

"No…n-no."

"Wake up brother," Nephry urged softly.

"Just once….I feel…perfect…"

"Perfect?"

Soon after, Jade slowly opened his eyes and attempted to focus. The first person he saw was Nephry. And the first thing he noticed that his headache had abated somewhat, though a somewhat queasy feeling lingered.

"Explain," he said tonelessly.

Nephry opened her mouth to, but someone else entered the room and beat her to it.

"Isn't it enough to wake up, Jade? At least wait till you're a bit more conscious and wearing your glasses before you start doling out orders."

"Time is of the essence."

"Then enjoy what little you have after this, why don't you?" Nephry suggested. "You never know if and when it'll end…"

Jade sighed. This talk didn't make him feel any better. Then again, very little ever did.

"Just…tell me how I was treated, would you?" he implored, reaching for his glasses, which were sitting on a small table to his right.

The two hesitated, then Peony took some initiative.

"They drilled a hole near your hairline, right here," he explained, pushing his own blonde bangs back and letting his finger rest dead center at his hairline. Jade didn't so much as flinch. "After that, they used a healing art directly to fix the aneurysm in your brain. Of course, they had to drain a _lot _of blood, and to help with that, two more holes were made at your temples. You're lucky your brain didn't die from the internal bleeding in your head."

"Any permanent damage?"

"There's not supposed to be, though there is a chance your motor functions or short term memory will be affected for a time. We wont' know if it's permanent until your head heals inside and out," Nephry told him.

Jade grinned weakly.

"I'll be back in the office in no time, then," he said semi-cheerfully, "And doing your paperwork for you, Peony."

"I appreciate the thought, Jade, but I'll be worrying about my own paperwork from now on."

_Emphasis on worrying, _Jade told himself with some amusement. Outwardly, he raised an eyebrow—or at least tried to, until he realized it hurt and so he stopped halfway.

"Very well, I shall deal with my own, then."

"You won't have any."

"Peony, what are you talking about? You aren't in the military; you haven't any idea my work schedule."

"I'm personally making it my business," the emperor said, his expression growing serious as he fixed his gaze with Jade's.

"I am relieving you of your duties to the Malkuth Imperial Forces until you are given a clean bill of health."

"What?!"

The amazed question came not just from Jade, but from Nephry as well. The two siblings did a double take. Nephry's reason was obvious, considering Shu's instruction…

* * *

_"How will we make sure he gets better?" Nephry queried. _

_"Just let him recover on his own, doing what he wants. Don't stress him out, or let him stress himself for that matter," Shu advised._

_Peony sighed._

_"I can't keep as vigilant an eye on him as I'd like, though," he murmured, "And neither can Nephry."_

_"Although I hate to admit it, he's right. I can't stay in Grand Chokmah…"_

_Shu nodded._

_"I see. Your being the Emperor of Malkuth and Mrs. Osborne's being the Viscount of Keterburg does present issues."_

_"I'll think of something," Peony vowed. Nephry couldn't help but smile nervously._

_"Somehow, that scares me…"_

* * *

Now that fright was coming full circle. 

"Chill," Peony urged. "Seriously. You'll both have time to, considering that I'm ordering you to Keterburg, Jade. That'll be the last, and I'd like it if you stayed for at least one day."

"And why wouldn't I?" he asked, but Nephry glared at the emperor before the blonde could answer.

"You know what'll happen if you tell him, Your Majesty," she warned. "He won't stay in Keterburg."

Jade disliked being ignored, but being talked about while he was still in the room was five times as annoying. Especially when he had an idea _why _they were so reluctant to tell him whatever they were debating about.

"It has something to do with Dist, doesn't it?" he queried, raising his voice slightly to override Peony and Nephry's argument. He needn't have bothered—a whisper would have caught their attention if it were loaded with such information. Or supposition, more like.

"That's a…pretty interesting guess," the emperor said offhandedly.

"Why would you want to send me to Keterburg if you knew I was sick?" Jade countered.

"Gee, I don't know, let me think—your sister is in Keterburg. She could keep an eye on you."

"Firstly, my sister happens to be standing about five feet away from me. Secondly, that isn't the idea you had in mind."

Peony smirked. As odd as it was, Jade's people-reading/information-gathering skills were pretty cool.

"Alright, then. Let's see how close you hit, then."

Jade sighed theatrically. He hated explaining…

"After I struck out at you before, you told me you were going to see Dist. Not directly, of course, but it was very obvious," he began. "I understand that when I collapsed earlier, I became immovable, but considering how keen you were to get me to Belkend, it was odd that you didn't order me there. Instead, you're ordering me to Keterburg."

"Thanks for that, Colonel Obvious—"

"I'm not done. Allow me the pleasure of a few more words?"

If he wasn't so accustomed to it, Peony might have been more annoyed. As it was, only one word crossed his mind.

_Smartass._

"Go on," he said, nodding.

"Thank you. Anyway, I presume that the reason that you don't want to send me to Belkend is because someone's there that you don't want me to see. Namely, Dist. As a fonic engineer, that city would be good for him to get information about my…_health problem._ But it does not simply end there."

"Really? Don't stop, Jade, this is getting interesting," Peony said.  
"All you need is some popcorn, huh?" Nephry asked caustically.

"If only…"

Jade put a hand to his forehead. Honestly, they both knew how much he hated explaining himself, and yet they were absolutely dead-set on interrupting him.

"Would you like me to finish, or shall I just let the two of you talk?" he queried.

"No, no, keep on," the emperor said with a wide grin.

"I know you don't want me to go see anyone else that I might be acquainted with. Or at least, you haven't wanted me to. Now, it's a moot point, because after spending one day in Keterburg, I am going to locate Dist and the others. You are gathering them, are you not?"

Peony raised an eyebrow.

"You really are pretty smart," he said, looking impressed.

"Was that ever in question at all? Honestly, what do I have to do…? Never mind. I will acquiesce to your request and spend a day in Keterburg. Then I will join the others."

"Alright, but there's a few things you're gonna have to figure out on your own, Jade," Nephry cut in.

"Hm?"

"Transportation, for one. I'm not going to give you transportation out of Keterburg since that goes against _my _wishes. And secondly, you'll have to track the others on your own. Chances are that their travels will not bring them to Keterburg."

Peony rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, Nephry, at least give him a sporting chance. Let him have one transport to any city or town in Malkuth or Kimlasca. Just one, whenever he wants it. Then, he'll be under house arrest in Keterburg, Grand Chokmah, or Belkend if he doesn't find the others."

"Peony! I'm not trying to give him free rein, you know!!"

Jade closed his eyes, looking uncharacteristically somber.

"Really? Is that what you want then? To tether me down for the rest of my time?"

Silence overcame the others as they looked for the correct answer to that question. They themselves had said they wanted Jade to do as he wanted…

"If you want me to do as I will, then you will allow me one trip, and if Dist and the others stop at Keterburg…then let me leave with them. I do not wish to spend the rest of my life in isolation as I slowly go insane from neural contamination."

Nephry sighed, looking away.

"Do what you want. I said that's what I wanted, but…I don't want you to die, brother. I'm afraid that travel will hasten everything, as well as slow the others down."

Jade tried to move to the side of the bed so that he might stand face-to-face with Nephry. It was a vain attempt that made pain shoot through his head. Instantly, he stopped.

"Jade, don't overdo it. You just had a major procedure done," his sister said worriedly, stepping forward. Jade took advantage of it and grabbed her hand.  
"Nephry, look at me. For your sake if nothing else, I will wait in Keterburg until the right time. But it will make little difference where I am when I die…so at the very least, allow me to be near my friends. The years have come and gone, and I have grown close to Luke and the others. If…something happens, then I will have them return me so that I can spend the rest of my time with you and Peony."

He tilted her face up so that she was looking straight into his crimson eyes, the eyes that had seen enough red to splash within their lucid depths for an eternity and never dry—the tears of a soldier.

"I need to do this. For me."

Nephry bit her lip softly.

"Okay…okay, Jade."

* * *

gasp I wrote an entire chapter of only Peony, Jade, and Nephry? How dare I? 

Anyway, yeah...this scene came out to be a lot longer than I thought...sorry, but I didn't have any room for Saphir, Guy, and Luke. Sorry for that. They'll be in the next chapter. :3

R and R, purteh please!!!


	6. Bad News Plus Physics

I'm not apologizing for late updates anymore. People seem to get the idea that my feeling bad for it means that I'm just waiting to get bothered. So here's what I'll do, since some people didn't notice that I posted this all the way to ch. 18 on DevArt. I'll post every chapter up till then now, then when you have read all that, you'll probably have to wait longer since I no longer have as much time for writing as I had before. For the patient people, I'll say that I'm sorry for my gruffness, but that's all. In this world, it appears that patience is no longer a virtue, nor is common sense. I say some people, btw, because it's more than one story I've had this happen on.

By the end of the night, you'll have your eighteen chapters, people. Unless you don't want me to post them all at once, but anyway, I hope that you give me lengthy reviews, I'd really appreciate it for so much posted at once. 

**If you want to read the rest of the story, I update on inu-taiyoukai. more than I do here.  
**

Anyway, review replies. 

_**2980 (Anonymous):**_ Glad you like the story, and I hope I'm portraying the character relationships alright... 

_**Judge Magister Xemnas:**_ I have no intention of stopping with my updating :3 Glad you like it. 

**_Orange Scribble:_** Yeah, I was listening to "Mirrors" when I wrote that last part, because I thought it matched so well...sad sibling moment...and that operation...eheh. Well, my friend likes making up weird but logical things for rps, and I'm not to shabby at it myself. Lol.

**_Chaotic Blades:_** Dist is just likeable because he's so...cracktastic! Serioiusly, he's hilarious. And Dist will fight for himself, I think I've got the perfect plan for him. Don't worry 'bout sounding stupid, anyone who compliiments another can never sound stupid. Y'can just sound courteous. :3

**_firedragongirl:_** Thanks for the compliment.

_**ChiByakko (Anonymous):**_ Wow, you really think that I do Dist well? I'm flattered...(blushes) I know that sometimes, I can rush scenes...but I think I've gotten a little better about that as the chapters went on. In a few places I'm bad about it. Sorry, I'll try to improve on that. I'm really glad that you like this story, and that you think the idea's so good. It makes me feel accomplished.

**_Xulija:_** Don't worry, the neural contamination isn't gonna turn him into a blob. Or at least I don't plan it, but things happen...I don't like the idea of blobby Jade, tho'. H'enyway, yeah. Jade Smartass, and yes, Guy and Dist scenes are so fun Btw, I found out from Griffinkhan that the three years actually passed on the journey, but I had to do it this way because I didn't know when I wrote Imperfect...Btw, no yaoi. Sorry... 

_**frostneko (Anonymous)**_: I've already explained all I'm going to explain to you. I honestly don't care whether you like my update speed or not.

* * *

Saphir sighed heavily, gazing out of the window and into the stormy skies of Baticul. Reluctantly, he'd been convinced to stay here rather than move on to Yulia City.

"I thought Jade 'wasn't a priority,'" Guy teased, tapping the former God-General on the shoulder.

"Oh, shut up! He isn't!"

"You like lying to yourself, don't you?" the blond swordsman murmured, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, whatever suits your fancy, but I gotta tell you, it's getting annoying."

"And how annoying have you been this entire time?"

"Same amount of annoying as you…anyway, we've got some news; a letter came by pigeon from Grand Chokmah about Jade's condition."

"And?"

"He had a forebrain hemorrhage."

Saphir did a double take.

"What?! This had better not be a joke, Gailardia!"

"See for yourself," Guy replied, handing the other man a letter. "Straight from the hand of Emperor Peony himself."

_Great, so I'll need a translation of Peonese then, considering his lack of grammar and penmanship…_Saphir thought bitterly as he opened the letter.

_**Guy, Saphir, and anyone you might have gathered:**_

_**I hope you're all doing well on your journey, because Jade's not so great. Nephry came to visit him, and when she did was about the same time he had a forebrain hemorrhage. Y'know I'm not all technical and all that, but even I know that's not good. I'm headed to Belkend to get their medical team's help. Tell me how things are going, I don't' expect much yet, but anything would be hot.**_

_**Peony IX, Emperor of Malkuth**_

"Nephry is in Grand Chokmah?" Saphir murmured.

"Apparently so, since we've also got a pigeon from her. It arrived later, but we weren't in Baticul to receive it from Ramdas."

Guy also handed this one over.

"I assume they sent these to Baticul in case we stopped here, with instructions of where to send them out should we not arrive by the end of the day," he surmised. Saphir paid him little mind as he unfolded and read the letter.

_**Saphir and Guy:**_

_**I don't know if there's anyone else with you, or whether you got Peony's message, but this is to tell you that Jade's fine. They had to drain the blood out of his head via three holes drilled into his skull and they conducted a fonic arte through a needle to heal his aneurysm. How is your journey going? Peony told me about it a while ago, and I was just curious to know. If you have the time, please send me duplications of any letters you send Peony. It's very important to me that I know how you are going with this…**_

"Jeez…poor Jade," Guy murmured. "He has _three _holes in his head…"

"Maybe now he knows how it feels to be one," Saphir said flatly.

"Saphir, you ought to quit being so bitter. It'll make the journey that much harder," the blond retorted. "If you plan to keep getting along with me, much less Luke, then you better get your attitude together."

"And if you think that I'm going to start thinking any better of Jade just because we're helping to save him, then you had better drop me back off to Grand Chokmah!"

Guy threw his hands up in frustration.

"Screw it, I'll see you in the morning!" he said angrily, storming out of the room. "You better be up early, we need to head for Yulia City double quick if Jade's already that bad."

Saphir sighed heavily as Guy exited the room. Now he had the one person who had been decent to him angry with him.

_How do I plan to get through this if I cannot even be civil with these…people?_

Deciding that now wasn't the time to ponder it, he shrugged and decided he was going to think about today's events, piece information together, write down his thoughts, and then go to sleep.

There wouldn't be much sleep.

The very next day, Luke, Guy, and Saphir were ready to travel to Yulia City. Luke had kindly offered to stock up on medicine, considering that they would eventually have to fight, no doubt.

When they were all well on the way via Albiore, Luke and Guy began to question Saphir.

"Hey, Dist, did you figure anything out last night? Maybe what we can do?" Luke asked.

"Ah, he's going by his real name, Luke. Y'know, Saphir?" Guy reminded the redhead.

"Whatever."

Saphir shrugged. At the moment, he wasn't quite decisive on anything, though he figured he'd share the information. After Guy and Luke decided to pay him full attention of course.

"Are you two finished?" he asked primly.

"…Uh, yeah," the swordsmen said sheepishly.

"Then let us discuss what we know," Saphir said blandly. "What we know is that Jade died in Eldrant after being stabbed by Van's sword, correct?"

"Yeah, that's how it went," Luke confirmed, nodding.

"And he spent three years revitalizing his body with you to keep him company. During that time, you noticed nothing strange, save for his revealing that his resurrection was putting a strain on him."

Luke nodded again.

"Very well. Now, recently, he has had a forebrain hemorrhage, which suggests that the neural contamination is hastening. That means that whatever Lorelei did to keep his condition from deteriorating is no longer in effect. Luke, are you able to communicate with Lorelei itself any longer?"

"Uhm…ever since Eldrant, I haven't been able to," the redhead admitted. "I assume that Lorelei holds the key to all this, right?"

"If that's so," Guy interjected, "then we might have more trouble than originally thought. Because Lorelei exists in the fon belt now, and that's fairly high up."

"Yes," Saphir murmured. "But Lorelei may not be the only one we require. It is possible that we will require the assistance of all seven aggregate sentiences. And it may not be so simple to convince them…however, we shall deal with one problem at a time. Can this craft fly as high as the fon belt?"

Guy shook his head.

"I'm not sure it can. The Albiore is powerful, but it can't go that high safely, even with the Greater and Refined Fonstones assisting in its flight."

"I see. Then as soon as we pick up the Hymnist, shall we detour to Sheridan for assistance?" Saphir suggested. "Being that I am a fonic engineer, I am sure that I can figure something out. I would have to spend a day in Sheridan with some of the other engineers and examine the Albiore—"

"Then how about we just pick up Anise while we're at it? Daath isn't too far from Yulia City, so it wouldn't be out of our way. In fact, we'd be going in sort of a circle," Luke said.

"I suppose that makes sense," Guy remarked. "What do you say, Saphir?"  
"It _does _make sense, and I don't really care either way, so let us do that."

Guy's brow furrowed at the reply.

_Man, he was fine before, but now he's being an ass…what's got into him?  
_

* * *

__

R & R, please._  
_


	7. Saphir Sense?

This chapter, as I said on DevArt, wasn't liked, just as I didn't like ch. 6. It pretty much lacks meat, as far as I'm concerned, and I'm not exactly able to adjust it. I've tried.

* * *

As soon as they got to Yulia City, Luke dragged the others towards Tear's room. 

"L-Luke, how d'you know she'll even be in there?" Guy asked, trying to free himself.

"Where the hell else would she be?" the duke's son asked impatiently. "She'll be there."

And indeed she was. Though not quite the way that they had expected to find her. Tear was in fact sleeping soundly when the three guys burst in. Instinctively and without even looking, she snapped upright and flung half a dozen daggers at the "perceived threat." Guy and Luke dodged nimbly, but Saphir wasn't quite so lucky.

Thus, he ended up with one blade pinning each sleeve, one on each side of his face, one over his head, and one right between his legs, brushing the material of his pants.

"Are you trying to _KILL _me?!" he yelped, eyes wide behind his glasses. By that time, tear had actually woken up completely and opened her eyes.

"That depends," she said sharply. "Why are you here in my room?"

"_He _dragged me here!" Saphir cried in the same whining voice as he motioned to Luke with his head. Tear turned to the redhead and crossed her arms.

"Oh, really?"

Luke practically leapt forward in glee.

"Yeah!" he said excitedly. "We're—"

_SMACK!!_

"Oww!!"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?!" the hymnist berated. "I was still sleeping when you came barging in…and Guy, what were you thinking letting him?"

"S-sorry, Tear…look, why don't we just let you get changed, and then we can explain ourselves?" he suggested. "It really is sort of important."

Tear seemed to consider that briefly. With a sigh, she nodded in acquiescence.

"Alright then. Give me some privacy, and then we can talk after I'm dressed," she conceded. Guy led Luke out of the room double quick. Said redhead was still muttering and smarting from Tear's slap.

That only left one issue.

"H-hey!! Don't leave me in here with her!!" Saphir called piteously. "Someone get these daggers off!!!"

With one fiasco behind them, Luke, Guy, Tear, and Saphir were able to address their true problem. Or at least the most relevant one. Guy explained the current situation on Jade, unconsciously taking the job that the Colonel had always assigned him; explanation.

"I see," Tear said quietly. "So the Colonel is dying, then…have you figured out what we can do to prevent his death?"

"Yes," Saphir replied. "We plan to fly into the fon belt, where Lorelei and the other sentiences reside. There, we shall seek their assistance…or at least guidance. In order to do that, however, we need to upgrade the Albiore further than it is already upgraded. That way, it can handle flying as high as the fon belt."

"So, are you going to Sheridan today?" Tear queried.

"Not until we inform and pick up the Fon Master," Guy told her. "I'm sure she would want to help Jade out as much as we do. More even, since she seems to be closer to him."

"I just hope this doesn't cause her any anguish," the hymnist said softly. "She's suffered two terrible deaths, and I'm sure she does not wish to suffer yet another."

Tear seemed to speak only for Anise, but she was aware of how much it would hurt the group as a whole to lose a part of themselves. Jade had contributed to the journey every bit as much—more, even, because of his intelligence and sharp wit—as everyone else.

"What of Natalia then?"

"Natalia travels abroad. We can't guarantee that we'll find her. If we stumble upon her by chance, we'll inform her, but really, there's nothing to be done," Luke said heavily.

"Alright. Well, I suppose we should go then," Tear said, running a hand through her long brown hair. "I'll just need to tell Grandfather where I'm going."

"We'll wait in the Albiore if you so desire it," Saphir replied.

"Do as you will," Tear said flatly. "And know right now, I do not trust you at all."

_Yes, I'm all too aware of that…_

It didn't take long for the group to get started towards Daath, and during that time, the three friends reacquainted themselves with each other, explaining what they'd each been doing.

Luke had kept busy as an ambassador between the countries of Kimlasca and Malkuth, although he was nowhere near as active as Natalia was. It'd been that way ever since his father had grown weak with a wasting illness. There was only so much Luke could do, and he knew that Duke Fabre would soon pass. That kept him more at home, dealing with his father's issues while still taking care of him.

Guy was no longer simply kept busy with walking Emperor Peony's rappigs. Although he did still offer to do the demeaning task, he had become a full-fledged noble of the newly recreated Isle of Hod. For the most part, however, Count Gardios did not spend his time on Hod, but rather in Grand Chokmah as somewhat of a military officer. There were just too many memories on the new island and he couldn't stand being there for too long.

Tear really didn't have much to do herself. She spent time fully transcribing the journey they'd gone through to save Auldrant. This interested her and kept her busy, as well as pleased the people of Yulia City. After all, who better to properly transcribe the journey than one born in the watcher's home, Mystearica Aura Fende herself? With the help of Luke's journals, she'd been able to do much work. The plus side on that was that she also found out more about Luke and his development by reading his journals.

Saphir didn't really fit in anywhere in the conversation, so he mostly kept to himself on the way to Daath. Even when they arrived, he said little, choosing to linger back in the group.

When they entered the cathedral, he tried to make himself even more inconspicuous, though he did receive some glares nonetheless. Luke lead the way to the teleportation ring that lead to the Fon Master chambers, wondering idly if Anise would be there, or at her home in the left side of the cathedral. Fortunately, the young woman was in the chambers of the Fon Master when they knocked.

"Who is it?" she queried, walking to the door. Her surprise was great when she found out who it was.

"Oh, Luke, Guy, Tear!!" she cried. "It's been too long!!"

"Yeah…it definitely has," Luke said, double-taking. He'd not seen Anise since about the time he came back, and even then, she was still pretty young.

Now, Fon Master Anise, a beautiful young woman of eighteen, stood tall and proud in less Fon Master-like garb than her predecessor. Her black hair was still pulled into two pigtails, but it looked less childish framing her beautiful face now, and the hair flowed down her shoulders in a cascade of ebony even pulled up.

"So what brings you guys here?" she asked, grinning.

"Nothing good," Saphir grumbled.

"Dist? Aw, jeez, this really _can't _be good…" she whined, sounding like a thirteen year old again.

"Yes, very nice to see you too."

* * *

R & R please 


	8. The Sexy Fon Master

Here's chapter 8. I particularly like the meeting between Anise and Saphir, and I'll definitely be playing with their relationship quite a bit. :3 In addition to Jade's relationships with others. Always fun, oh yes...

* * *

Guy and Saphir again explained themselves and the journey they were on.

"The Colonel's sick? Why didn't anyone tell me?" she demanded.

"Anise, he's not just sick," Guy told her gravely. "There's a really good chance he's going to die."

The Fon Master averted her gaze to the ground.

"I…I don't want him to die. The Colonel is my friend…"

"That is why we are traveling to the ends of Auldrant and back to save him, right?" Saphir told her pointedly. "If you wish to join us, Fon Master Tatlin, then gather your things and well be going—"

"Not so fast, Dist! I want to know why you're the leader of this operation!" Anise interrupted.

Saphir cleared his throat.

"By order of his Imperial Majesty Peony IX, I have been commanded to do this," he told her tonelessly. "I am required to travel under my real name, by the way, so refer to me by it."

Anise gave the former God-General a hard look, considering everything he'd just said as well as the situation.

"Well…alright. I'll trust you for now, but only because if you didn't want to help a little in the first place, you wouldn't be helping at all."

Guy fully expected Saphir to scoff and reply snidely to the comment, given his current demeanor. But he was surprised by what was actually said.

"So you are coming then, Fon Master?"

"Yes. I'll need to go to my home really fast so I can pick up my Tokunaga and staff. Then I have to inform Grand Maestro Tritheim of where I'm going."

"Shall we join you?"

"No, it's alright. Go to the shops in Daath if you must, then meet me at the front of the cathedral when you're ready. I won't be long."

-----

Saphir busied himself with stocking up on gels, bottles, and food in order to avoid the strange looks he was getting from Luke, Tear, and Guy. Of course, the silence didn't last for long before someone had to open their mouth and break it.

"I don't get you Saphir," Guy remarked. "Ever since we picked Luke up at Baticul, you've been in a crummy mood, but now you're being pretty…well…"

"Nice," Tear finished.

"It's nothing of the sort," Saphir replied. "Whether or not I did a good job or not, I _was _a Locrian Colonel once upon a time. My responsibility lies with the Fon Master."

"But you're not in the reformed Order of Lorelei," Tear reminded him sharply.

"Ever harsh, hymnist…but correct."

Saphir adjusted his glasses, much like Jade would have done.

"The Fon Master should be ready by now," he said sharply. "Let's go."

Immediately, the gang new that he'd slipped back into his snit, and they were aware of their fault in it. There again, they didn't really care, given that working with him was not their choice.

Only Guy seemed the least bit remorseful, but of course, he had a better understanding of Saphir than the others. Not much, but still significantly more…

When they reached the cathedral, Anise was waiting for them. Clinging to her back was her trusty Tokunaga doll, though it looked considerably diminutive on her slim, noticeably more womanly figure.

"Alright, so…shall we be going?" she asked with a smile. "I've already got permission from the Grand Maestro to proceed, on the condition that I return as soon as possible. And I've also got permission for something else, but that is a matter between me and Saphir, and I'll discuss it with him when I think he deserves it."

Everyone looked at her blankly, wondering what she meant. All, that is, except for Saphir.

"Alright, then. To Sheridan," he said blandly.

------

Anise was the only one who bothered sharing breathing space with a potentially snitty Saphir, and he didn't seem to mind her presence at all. The others were quite intrigued by that.

"Hey, Saphir?"

"What is it, Fon Master?"

"Oh, for goodness' sake, stop calling me that!" she whined. "I have a name…"

The former God-General sighed and looked somewhat vexed.

"Alright, fine. What is it, _Anise_?"

Looking much more pleased, the young woman continued with her question.

"Are we going to visit the Colonel anytime soon?"

To that, Saphir couldn't really think of a decent answer. It wasn't his intention to visit Jade at all, but rather, he wanted to get things done as quickly as possible.

"We haven't a landship to get around in while the Albiore's in Sheridan," he said silkily, "And I am needed in Sheridan to inspect the Albiore anyway. From there, we journey for information, and that in itself will take a long time. We don't have time to see Jade—"

"But if the Colonel's dying like you say, I think he'd want to see _all _of his friends, don't you?"

It was quite obvious from the stress on the word what Anise was trying to imply, but Saphir wasn't going to take the bait.

"There is no time, unless you want him to die."

Anise sighed heavily.

"I don't want him to die, but…I want to see him one last time…I haven't seen him for two years…at all. I wrote him, but he hardly ever writes back, and it was all…strange sometimes…like he didn't actually look at his paper when he wrote."

Saphir sighed. He could imagine that Jade might have been going through this neural contamination for a while, and perhaps it had been affecting him without him actually knowing about it.

_Or rather…perhaps he knew, but chose not to acknowledge it…he might even have acknowledged it and not told anybody. _

"If we pass by Grand Chokmah or Belkend, we shall see if he is there," the mauve-eyed fonic engineer conceded.

Owing to his head surgery, Jade really couldn't move quickly. Rapid movements nauseated him and his body felt like a soquid that could hardly support itself. However, he had to walk on his own. Nephry was troubled enough without him seeking her support.

"Jade, are you sure you don't need any help?" she asked urgently, seeing her brother stumble. His face was pale and sickly, his breathing labored. That led her to suspect the worst.

"I am fine," he murmured, attempting to keep a straight face.

"Will you be alright on the ferry?"

Jade sighed heavily.

"Probably not. Strange and rapid movements disorient me, as you well know. I will most likely be ill the entire trip," he replied.

Nephry had never imagined her brother getting seasick, but she figured he had a good enough reason for it. The aneurysm was still healing, after all, and it was obvious he was not up to travel yet.

"We can stay in Grand Chokmah for a bit longer if you want," she said quietly. "I didn't think you'd have it so badly…"

"No. We are at the dock already, let us get going," Jade said plainly. "What's a little sickness between here and my hometown?"

It was really quite admirable. Nephry was very aware of how much her brother detested being a burden and how very annoyed he grew at being ill, but he seemed to be taking it well at the moment. He'd told her straight out that he expected to be sick, and even with that information…he wanted to go to Keterburg with her.

_I never had a doubt in my mind that he cared about me, not once since he replicated my doll, but after all that trouble he went through to make sure he has a decent chance to catch the others and journey with them…_

"Nephry, I daresay that you won't want to wait for the next ferry to Keterburg?" Jade called, holding his head even as he glanced at her. "Let's be going."

The woman sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Coming."

* * *

R & R please! 


	9. Spicy Tofu Curry

Sorry this chapter's so short, and sorry if there's errors. I didn't have it on my laptop or flash drive, which means it's on my stationary comp or my iPod, and I'm not really about to get either...so I just copied the text from DevArt and pasted it to a word document...

* * *

"Ah, how good it is to see you again…things are quite boring nowadays, after all…" Aston seemed pleased to have Luke, Guy, Tear, and Anise visiting Sheridan, and since he didn't really have a bad opinion of Saphir, the same went for him.

"So," he continued, "what brings you all here? Are you returning the Albiore?"

Guy sighed.

"Actually, we need it for a bit longer, but…we were wondering if perhaps there was a way for it to fly into the fon belt."

"The fon belt?!" Aston exclaimed. "Why would you need to go up there?"

"It's sort of a personal matter," Anise told him. "So would it make it?"

Aston rubbed the back of his neck and looked uncomfortable.

"Unfortunately, it wasn't made for that sort of extreme altitude, and for that matter, humans weren't made for that sort of altitude either," he told them. "We'd need to rework everything on the Albiore for it to operate that high." "Yes, because the Flightstones on it currently are set to operate at the highest altitude, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct…Saphir, was it?"

The former God-General nodded. "I request a night to study the Albiore with you. As a fonic engineer, I am sure I can come up with something…"

Aston looked thoughtful. "Might I have your full name?" he asked. The others looked somewhat confused at the question, though Guy could kind of guess where this was going. Saphir definitely knew, considering his reputation. "Saphir Wyon Neis."

At the mention of his name, Aston gasped. "It can't be true!! The same Saphir Wyon Neis that developed the first fomicry machinery?!"

"One and the same."

Guy stepped forward.

"Ah, that's right! I remember Jade telling us something like that in one of the Sephiroth!" he remarked.

"That's right," Tear said with a nod. "I remember he said that although he developed the theory, it was Di—Saphir who built the machinery."

"Wow, how could I have forgotten about that? Man, you just gotta let me help you out, Saphir! Please let me look at the Albiore with you and the others!!" Saphir raised an eyebrow at Guy's enthusiasm. Apparently now he had a fan_boy_…but either way, the swordsman couldn't really get in the way, and if he did…then he'd just get kicked out.

"Very well, you are welcome to watch and help if you can," he conceded.

For Guy, it was as if Christmas had come early.

"Alright!" he said happily. "So when do we st—"

A low rumble cut across the enthusiastic statement and Luke turned away, looking embarrassed. "Well…can we get a bite to eat, first?" he asked meekly.

"Aww, but there's fon machines to be examined!!" Guy whined, about a split second before his own stomach growled.

"It would be best to take care of yourselves before the Albiore," Saphir observed with a sneer. "Go find some food, the fon machinery isn't going to up and walk away. I doubt all of it has the capability, Gailardia." Anise giggled. "Eheh, Guy will always be Guy," she said with a smile. "Let's go get some food really quick, it won't hurt."

"There's a restaurant and bar under the inn. You're welcome to eat there," Aston offered. "I'll stay here," Saphir said. "I'm not hungry at the moment, and I want to get started on this project."

It wasn't simply for the sake of Jade's health that Saphir wanted to get started, but rather because he hadn't had many projects to work on for two years, and he despised being idle. There wasn't much to do but write in his Revenge Journal, and although he'd been provided with plenty of blank ones, it actually _did_ get rather boring. Maybe if he got Jade better, he could start enacting some of his revenge plans… "Hey Dist, what are you smiling about?" Luke had to know.

"Oh, nothing…"

-------

After leaving Saphir and Aston to their work, the others went to the small restaurant below the inn and had a meal. Luke and Anise ordered curry, while Tear and Guy had stew. "Mmm…I like this stew, but I think you could make it better, Anise," Tear remarked thoughtfully as she swirled the broth around. "Yeah, I think so too," Guy replied. "You always put just the right amount of beef and onion in there…we really learned how to cook some good food over that journey."

Luke nodded.

"Heh. Tear made the best cake and when she learned how to make apple pie…wow that was good. Even though we didn't always have apples, I still looked forward to it. And Anise's stew…"

Anise grinned.

"You made good spaghetti too, Luke. And I absolutely adored your pizza…sorry I never said anything about it, though. I was never all that nice."

"Of course you were, Anise. You were just younger," Tear replied. "Children do have the tendency to act more childish."

Luke sighed, poking at his curry. "I miss _that_ curry."

"Hm?" Guy tilted his head. "Spicy tofu curry, you know? I didn't really like curry too much, but Jade's curry wasn't bad at all."

Anise nodded sadly, tapping her spoon on the rice before her.

"We'll have to make sure he makes us some more curry, then," she whispered. "His curry is the only curry for me, just like you guys' cooking is the only kind for me." The rest of the meal proceeded in silence.

* * *

R & R please!! 


	10. Fonic Impossibilities

Life sucks. My parrot died. I'm unemployed. I'm on probation for my scholarship. But here's a chapter anyway. I owe it to you. I'm putting up to 18 today, if they're all on the flash drive.

* * *

As he thought, Jade _did _end up being ill the entire trip, and as Nephry expected, he was ecstatic when it ended.

Or at least as ecstatic as a seasick head-surgery patient could manage. Once they were off the boat, Nephry took him straight to her house and forced him to bed. Not surprisingly, he didn't argue.

"Here," the woman said, handing him his medicine. "Take this and get some rest. I have to go for a moment."

As she gathered her things, Jade couldn't help but ask why.

"I'm the viscount of Keterburg, I need to deal with some matters of great importance, you know…" she said somewhat sarcastically. "Don't worry, I'll be back to check on you soon…"  
"Why, thank you, _Mother_," Jade replied much more sarcastically. Nephry resisted the urge to throw her hands up as she glared at her brother. He really wasn't a very nice person…

Once she'd gone, Jade sighed, putting a hand to his head. Gods, how it ached. If he didn't know better, he would venture to guess he was having another hemorrhage. But of course, the corrective surgery was fixing that. If only his medicine would suppress the pain.

Unfortunately, it wasn't working. In fact…the pain seemed to be intensifying.

_I couldn't be having another one, could I?_ He thought to himself. Just in case, he put a hand to his nose, but it wasn't bleeding.

So what in Auldrant was going on?!

It never occurred to Jade that he might be able to _ever _heal _himself._ It defied all logic, all everything!

The pain intensified to the point where he could no longer take it without doing something. At first, he just punched the frame of the bed systematically. That wasn't enough. Nor was using his spear. Nothing. _Nothing NOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHING!!_  
"_Rrraaaauuuuughhh!!_"

His scream tore through the room, alerting even Nephry to his pain. She'd been in another part of the building, but had still heard Jade all too clearly.

_Oh, Lorelei…brother, please…_

Her blood ran cold as the yell cut off, and she instantly leapt to her feet, fearing the worst. Within a few minute's time, she was up the stairs and fumbling with the key to the room…

…But Jade beat her to it, opening it and allowing her entrance.

"Jade! Why are you up, and why did you—"

"I have healed."

"What?"

The Colonel slowly pushed his hair back, revealing that he'd removed the bandages, and that there was no longer a mark on his flesh.

"It doesn't make sense," Nephry murmured. "The surgery…"

"Whether I like it or not," Jade replied, cutting her off, "I am a complete fonist now. First through Seventh. I unwittingly healed…_myself._"

The Colonel's features were blank, though pain still flickered in his crimson gaze. Involuntarily, his left eye had watered and a tear trailed down his cheek—a testament of his pain.

"But you can't _control _the Seventh Fonon," Nephry murmured quietly. "It can be dangerous…"

"Yes, which is why I'm leaving tomorrow. There is no point in endangering _you _with my uncontrolled artes," Jade told her. "But make no mistake; I will master the Seventh Fonon. I am a child no more."

Nephry couldn't bring herself to argue. She didn't fear for her safety against Jade's Seventh Fonon. There was too much faith in him for her to fear something so trivial…of course, she told herself it was trivial, but that was not so. She just feared how he would deal with this more; whether he could handle it at all when his mind turned to his past. The degeneration would not help him in the long run with thoughts like that.

_I don't want him hurt. But I don't want to hurt him either by keeping him here._

I said I wanted you to do what you wanted to do," she replied after a while. "If you want to leave…then leave."

***

When Luke and the others returned to the meeting room, an engineer they were not familiar with redirected them to the flight hangar. Apparently, Saphir and Aston had already gone to the other building because it normally stored the Albiore, therefore it would be easier to inspect there.

"Thanks," Luke had said with a smile. "Come on, then. Let's see how useful dist has made himself.

And indeed, the fonic engineer had proven himself at lest somewhat useful. When the others found him, he was somewhat dirty, but holding the Albiore's flightstones and examining them with interest. A pair of brownish safety goggles pushed his hair back, though he didn't bother changing his worn clothes.  
"So, anything interesting or helpful?" Guy asked, his blue eyes flicking to the Greater Flightstone.

Saphir looked up, his mauve eyes as keen as they had been when he studied the stone.  
"No news yet. Things like this take time," he informed the fon machine buff airily. "Of course…"

"He's provided us with some theories on how to better the Albiore," Noelle finished for the former God-General.

"Really? That's great!" Luke replied. "So can you tell us what's on your mind, Dist?"

"Saphir," Tear corrected.

"Whatever."

Saphir pursed his lips snarkily, but decided to explain.

"The Albiore—or rather, any flight machine, I'm sure—operates based on four specific things acting on it: thrust, lift, weight, and drag. Thrust gets it moving, lift gets it into the air, weight is the power of Gnome acting upon it, and drag is air resistance from the wind," he told them. "That is basic aeronautics. Now then…the Albiore combines thrust and lift, but it is the same basic principle—it must gather power to begin thrusting itself—lifting itself—upwards. All of this depends on the atmosphere, and the air lifting the craft up and working with the craft itself to keep it afloat. Are you with me?"

Tear, Guy, and Anise nodded, Guy more vigorously…but Luke sort of raised an eyebrow.

"If I say yes, will you keep going?"

Saphir sighed.

"Anyway, the Flightstones gather Third Fonons to assist in keeping the Albiore afloat as well, in combination with the Third Fonons in the air. After all, the Albiore is a very heavy and well-built craft. The problem is altitude. The higher one goes, the more the atmosphere thins."

"That means that the Third Fonons within the air are lessened the higher you go up, causing flight to become difficult," Tear added.

"Yes. In addition, assuming the Albiore's Flightstones can keep it up, the atmosphere thinning is a very bad environment for flight."

"I get it," Guy murmured. "So then what we have to do is find a way to get through the thin atmosphere with the Albiore…and not have it stall out or plummet."

"Correct once more. The problem is finding out how to do it. You see, to gather the amount of fonons needed would be to gather enough to summon Sylph."

Tear's blue eyes widened.  
_Enough to create an aggregate sentience of the Third Fonon? That would be…unprecedented!_

"I can assume by the hymnist's looks that you know the difficulty of the task. That's good, because it means you know why I am going to be up all night."

Guy nodded, his face resolute.

"I'll be up with you," he said firmly.

"Me too," Anise added. Saphir didn't quite believe she'd be able to hold out, but he didn't smirk, in case that insulted the Fon Master.

"Do as you will, all of you. Just stay out of our way."

* * *

R & R plox?


End file.
